vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo DSiWare
DSiware started with the DSi, continued with the DSiXL, and now lives on with the 3DS. These are (often small file-sized) games to be played and stored digitally. Some are meant for quick-fire play, but others have more depth. Longevity varies per title, obviously. Note: If you're having trouble getting your music creations off of certain apps below, check this handy guide. DSiWare is downloadable and transferable with the 3DS. However, you won't be able to keep any of your save data (due to Nintendo's legal bullshit). * The 3DS can only play DSiWare in the internal memory (which there is a lot of). Transferring DSiWare to the SD card prevents play but keeps save data (this is the same case for both systems). * The save erasing only happens when transferring between systems, and only from DSi to 3DS. This issue is natural and unlikely to be rectified. That said, all you have to do is download a free application off of the DSiWare Shop (the 3DS already has the means to do so without said app). I hope you can find this app on the internet because the DSiWare Shop is closed. *Have both plugged in (or you'll get a fuckton of warning messages ("Don't let your battery die! Please plug in!" or something)), set up a full or custom transfer (the full is much more convenient), and a bunch of Pikmin will transfer all your data, some faster than others. *If you get an error message, whatever was in the middle of being transferred will have to re-transfer, but everything else should already be sent over (in rare cases it won't be), and you won't need to start all the way over. *You will see a fun surprise better than OnePlus Switch and Google Pixel Transfer.... and that is PIKMIN!!! Now then, let's enjoy some bite-sized games with full-size fun! =Buying Guide= New to DSiWare? Only have 10 or 20 bucks? Just plain not sure what to check out? Don't worry. We got this. The first recommendations are usually the more expensive titles, such as Shantae, the Mighty games (Flip Champs and Milky Way), and other $8+ titles. These are great games, and very much worth checking out. If you don't mind only getting one or two games, stick with those for a while. If you want to stretch your buck with a bigger variety, consider some options that are cheaper and/or have more longevity to them. The cheapest and most reliable option is the G.G./Go Series of games. They are not "full featured" games. They're more like modern day "Game and Watch" titles. That said, they're nearly all pretty entertaining and great for quick burst vidya sessions and high score seekers (a few suck, but only a very small few like 2 or 3). Generally, each goes for 200 points, making them low on price, high on fun! DSiware games can't be bought anymore, since Nintendo closed DSi Shop in March 31, 2017. You can, HOWEVER, play DSiware games on your 3DS or DSi through HiyaCFW! Check this site for DSi users (not phat or lite models, unless you have a compatible flashcard in this case) and this site for 3DS users. Read everything beforehand so you don't brick your system. Want something a little more Retro? Try some of the ACTUAL Game and Watch games. Although they aren't colorful and lack music, you've still got some old-school cool. Again, not every one of them is a winner, but a vast majority are. Perhaps you prefer a bit of creativity? Creative Applications might be your thing. Inchworm Animation and the Rytmik music-making series provide really good options for your expression. Inchworm is all about making animations/cartoons and even drawings, while Rytmik is about making music loops and even full songs. 'All pricing here should be done in Nintendo/DSiWare Points values to avoid any potential currency pricing confusion. ' Prices left in the table just for historical reasons. You can still get all those games if you're a filthy pirate. =Games with Endings= These games tend to have better length to them. However, they have an eventual goal and an ending. Technically, you might not play them more than once, but you could if you felt like it. Some actually have more replay value than others due to extra endings, alternate "paths", time-trials, play-style possibilities, etc. ="Infinite" Games= These games have that "Tetris appeal" in that there is no real "ending" to shoot for, and you can replay them constantly. Most of these are puzzle games (a small few aren't), but with a variety in gameplay. Most of these have some sort of single-player goal-centric mode to accompany endless modes, however, the main meat of the purchase comes from the latter. =Applications= These are not technically games, but have neat, usually creation-driven features. These include drawing and music-making applications, along with other things that may come in handy or are just kinda fun to mess with. Recommended for the more creative of players, but most are easy and accessible enough for anyone to mess around with, regardless of imagination or artistic skill. The best part is that typically there is some way to get your creations onto your computer to share or store. =One Last Note: Different Region Names= Like other games, not all DSiWare has the same name in each region. Check some of these links for the heads up. Nintendo Life - NL's list of all games that includes alternate names and some reviews.